


the STRESSED tm moms and their children

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: nct stories UwU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But nothing sexual, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, I mean there are 23, M/M, There will be ships, big gay, chat fic, some members won't be in each chapter, there will be a lot of Jisung because hes my main bias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Stressed leader: Jisung, Chenle, and Jaemin what is with your username?I am NOBODYS baby: oh yeah so umm basically Jaemin hyung and Chenle were fighting on whos baby I was but they were fighting by changing usernames (Idk either) and I settled it by saying I was nobody’s baby (I didn’t get cuddles for a week by either of them lol) and Renjun hyung put that as my username.
Series: nct stories UwU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Jisung and the need for cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames: 
> 
> Taeil: tail  
> Johnny: oH DaDdy  
> Taeyong: stressed leader  
> Yuta: Japanese king  
> Kun: Stressed  
> Doyoung: Nope  
> Ten:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Jaehyun: Jeff  
> Winwin: your man my simp  
> Jungwoo: JungOwO  
> Lucas: fake dreamie  
> Mark: in dream  
> Xiaojun: Xiu Xiu  
> Hendery: meme pt.1   
> Renjun: done  
> Jeno: no funny  
> Haechan: the mother fucking sun  
> Jaemin: Jisung is MY baby  
> Yangyang: meme pt.2  
> Chenle: no Jisung is MINE  
> Jisung: I am NOBODYS baby/ emo child/ sad maknae hours  
> Shotaro: Cute but confused  
> Sungchan: Stronger than you

Stressed leader: Jisung, Chenle, and Jaemin what is with your username?

I am NOBODYS baby: oh yeah so umm basically Jaemin hyung and Chenle were fighting on whos baby I was but they were fighting by changing usernames (Idk either) and I settled it by saying I was nobody’s baby (I didn’t get cuddles for a week by either of them lol) and Renjun hyung put that as my username.

Cute but confused: why haven’t you guys changed your usernames back tho?

Jisung is MY baby: Because he is MY baby

no Jisung is MINE: your WRONG

I am NOBODYS baby: *le sigh*

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Just start a threesome Jesus

Stressed: TEN THEY ARE CHILDREN

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): The youngest is eighteen and the oldest is twenty

No Jisung is MINE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jisung is MY baby: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I am NOBODYS baby: WIdbnaufbaejblasbxoax walnut

No Funny: CHILDREN CALM YOUR MOTHER FUCKING TITS

The mother fucking sun: Jisung what the hell does walnut mean?

I am NOBODYS baby: They bother are looking at me from across the room like hey want to eat me

Done: Lmao sucks to suck

Tail: whats wrong with children these days

Jeff: Don’t act like you and Johnny didn’t go at it last night

oH DaDdy: Ummmm tf did I do?

In dream: you guys were moaning as if it’s your last

Done: Oh no what have you done

I am NOBODYS baby: Can you feel my breath Wanting you right now? Even when I'm looking at you, I'm missing you I'm so bad at this, won't you set me free?

No funny: Jisung stop

I am NOBODYS baby: Baby, hold me 'til I explode Stop thinking, what's so hard about this? Kiss me like it's a lie As if I'm your last love

The mother fucking sun: Jisung, please

I am NOBODYS baby: As if it's the last, as, as, as if it's the last As if it's the last night, love As if it's the last, as, as, as if it's the last As if there's no tomorrow, love

Jisung is MY baby: alright no cuddles for three weeks 

No Jisung is MINE: and none from me for four.

Your man my simp: doesn’t he hate affection

No funny: Just watch and learn

Two minutes later

I am NOBODYS baby has changed their name to emo child

Emo child: Careless, careless  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous

Heartless, mindless  
No one who care about me

Careless, careless  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous

It feels like I'm turning away as I have lost it  
Heartless, mindless

No one who care about me  
I have to hold it in, though I shut my eyes

Your man my simp: what the-

No fun: told you

No Jisung is MINE: Jisung calm down it’s only four weeks lmao

Emo child: My hearts been broken

I’ve been permanently damaged

I can never go back to where I was 

This is damage You can never undo

Jisung is MY baby: Jesus Jisung be emo on private not here

Emo child: okay

No Jisung is MINE: Jaemin hyung what the hell did you do now Jisung is messaging me emo lyrics

Stressed leader: Just give him cuddles 

Jisung is MY baby: no Jisung if you keep this up we’ll extend it to a month. 

Emo child has changed Jisung is MY baby’s name to mean

No Jisung is MINE: okay we’ll do two months 

Emo child has changed No Jisung is MINEs name to even meaner

Mean: for a whole year then

Emo child has blocked mean

Even meaner: b fksblajcbnljsbdcksjbcks JISUNG NO

Emo child has blocked even meaner

A minute later

Tail: why do I hear screaming 

And why does it sound like Jisung?

No fun: Lmao Chenle is pinning Jisung down while Jaemin is tickling him till he unblocks them 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): had us at the first part ngl

Done: be sexual with Johnny or smth not here

stressed: RENJUN NO

The mother fucking sun: Tell that to Ten

Done: thanks babe

The mother fucking sun: no problem babe

In dream: wait yall are dating?

Done: HELL NO 

The mother fucking sun: *throws up*

Done: Bitch dating me would be a pleasure

The mother fucking sun: Nah bitch It’d be a nightmare 

Emo child has unblocked mean

Emo child has unblocked even meaner

Emo child has changed their name to Sad Maknae hours

Mean: Jisung won’t be getting cuddles for two days

Even meaner: isn’t that right JISUNG

Sad Maknae hours: Jeno hyung hows your day been

No fun: LMAOOO JISUNGS SALTY

Sad Maknae hours: No I’m not wdym

Mean: Jisung we will extend it

Sad maknae hours: T^T

JungOwO: The man just wants cuddles 

I feel you

Sad maknae hours: FINALLY SOMEONE GETS ME

Since neither Jaemin hyung or Chenle will give me cuddles Jeno hyung, Renjun hyung, or Haechan hyung, please 🥺

No fun: sorry but I’d rather not die

Done: Do you want me to choke you in your sleep?

The mother fucking sun: Nah I have Mark

Sad Maknae hours: fine, what about you Shotaro hyung, sungchan hyung🥺

Stronger than you: I would but I got a message from Jaemin hyung and Chenle that If I did they’d kill me in my sleep

Cute but confused: same here

Sad Maknae hours: >:( 

I’m not mad at you two btw UwU

Sad Maknae hours has left the chat 

You man my simp: I swore he hated affection-

No fun: He only likes affection if you know him well enough and Jaemin and Chenle have known him the longest

Mean: I mean he sometimes asks the others

Done: only if you two reject him but since you two are pussys that can only threaten people 

Even meaner: BITCH-

The mother fucking sun: is he wrong?

Even meaner: no-

Stressed leader has added sad maknae hours 

Stressed leader: -__-

Mean: Jisung 

Sad maknae hours: (•_•)?

Even meaner: we’re sorry bub come over here and we’ll give you cuddles

Sad maknae hours: ༼ ಠل͟ಠ༽

Even meaner: we’re not playing around.

Mean: do you want us to go over to you?

Sad maknae hours: ヽ༼◕ل͜◕༽ﾉ

mean: cute


	2. who's Jisungs mother :O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute but confused: why are Kun hyung, doyoung hyung, mark hyung, jaemin hyung, and taeyong hyung throwing shoes at each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I had this in drafts and forgot to finish it :D
> 
> Usernames:  
> Taeil: tail  
> Johnny: oH DaDdy  
> Taeyong: stressed leader  
> Yuta: Japanese king  
> Kun: Stressed  
> Doyoung: Nope  
> Ten:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Jaehyun: Jeff  
> Winwin: your man my simp  
> Jungwoo: JungOwO  
> Lucas: fake dreamie  
> Mark: in dream  
> Xiaojun: Xiu Xiu  
> Hendery: meme pt.1  
> Renjun: done  
> Jeno: no funny  
> Haechan: the mother fucking sun  
> Jaemin: mean  
> Yangyang: meme pt.2  
> Chenle: even meaner/ Jisungs sugar daddy  
> Jisung: sad maknae hours  
> Shotaro: Cute but confused  
> Sungchan: Stronger than you

Cute but confused: why are Kun hyung, doyoung hyung, mark hyung, jaemin hyung, and taeyong hyung throwing shoes at each other

Stronger than you: Wait w h a t

( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °): lmao Johnny get the camera 

oH DaDdY: on it

Meme pt.2: I mean I get Kun ge and Taeyong hyung but like the others????

Even meaner has changed their name to Jisungs sugar daddy

Jisungs sugar daddy: lowkey surprised that Jisung is still asleep 

The mother fucking sun: HAHAHAHAHA THEY’RE ACTUALLY FIGHTING ABOUT THAT???

Meme pt.2: Yeah?? Haechan hyung do you know what it’s about lol

The mother fucking sun: of course I started it I told them that Jisung and Shotaro is not their sons and now they’re going ballistic I guess

Done: you evil mastermind lmao but seriously I can hear them screaming from here, and I’m a block away from the dorm, how is Jisung not awake yet

Tail: is nobody going to stop them

The mother fucking sun: I would except only Jisung can solve this

Done: don’t lie you wouldn’t

The mother fucking sun: you’re right

No funny: chenle I know this is hard, but your gonna have to wake Jisung up, we are gonna get a noise complaint

Jisungs sugar daddy: but he’s so cute 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

tail: I’ll take away your phone 

Jisungs sugar daddy: fine :’(

Sad maknae hours: someone bring the hyungs in here.

Tail: I nominate Haechan

The mother fucking sun: WHAT WHY

Done: your bitch ass started it.

The mother fucking sun: Fine 

Stressed leader: yes Jisung

Stressed: yes Jisung

Nope: yes Jisung

In dream: yes Jisung 

Mean: yes Jisung

Sad maknae hours: Listen here bitches since your guys won’t stop fighting and woke me up from my nap AFTER 20 HOURS OF DANCE PRACTICE, I will have to tell you guys, ME AND SHOTARO HYUNG ARE NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN CHILDREN IF YOU WANT A CHILD THEN GO DO THE NASTIES WITH SOME BITCH NAMED KAREN AND BIRTH OUT ONE JESUS CHRIST I DID NOT DEBUT AT FOURTEEN TO BE WOKEN UP BY SOME WANNABE ADULTS WHO BLOW UP THE MICROWAVE BECAUSE THEY FORGOT HOW IT WORKS AND THAT THINK THEY THINK THEY BIRTHED ME   
Sad maknae hours: now goodbye and don’t fucking wake me up again :)

Sad maknae hours has left the chat

The mother fucking sun: pop off sis

Done: he even cursed He went ten extra miles

Tail: I’m legit shaking right now why is he so scary when he wakes up

Mean: I-

Stressed leader: wait did he say 20 hours of dance practice

Stressed: how long was your dance practice

No funny: a whole 10 hours- wait-

Jisungs sugar daddy: oof Jisungs gonna get his ass beat

Nope: but how did you guys not notice?

No funny: he said he was hanging out with taemin for a couple of hours, so we assumed he just stayed the night 

Stressed leader: wake him up now I don’t care if he yells

Jisungs sugar daddy: he said it was a typo but he’s lying

Stressed leader: how do you know?

Jisungs sugar daddy: whenever he lies he kinda blushes, plays with his fingers, and looks away. That’s exactly what he’s doing now.

Stressed leader has added sad maknae hours to the chat 

Sad Maknae hours: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Stressed leader: Park Jisung.

Sad maknae hours: the soccer player?

Stressed leader: Jisung.

Sad maknae hours: from Stray kids?

Stressed leader: :)

Sad maknae hours: You can’t yell at me I’ll cry at you

Stressed leader: tf-

Sad maknae hours: I’ll hiss at you 

Stressed leader: Jisung-  
Stressed leader: anyways  
Stressed leader: you can’t practice for 20 hours, and it’ll double if you ever stay longer than 12.

Sad maknae hours: It really do be like that 

The mother fucking sun: I mean, we all are concerned over you, it’s not healthy to do that

Sad maknae hours: Nct’s Haechan saying that somethings not healthy 😱😱😱😱🤯🤯🤯🤯

The mother fucking sun: Bitch I’ll step on you

Mean: Touch him and you die


End file.
